Cmara meets Shadow
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Carly meets Alyssa's boyfriend, Shadow. Now she has to help him get to his home & family. But an evil Anti-Toon is after carly and Shadow. As their adventure goes on, they get help from some old & new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: **_Prologue_

It was a rainy day at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Inside the mansion was a 15-year-old girl with ginger-brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes with hints of green and glasses. She only wore a red long-sleeved shirt with white lines on the wrists, blue jeans, a purple tank top and white socks. She was sitting on her bed with Mac and Bloo, watching 'Family Guy'. Mac and Bloo were busy looking through a book called, 'Find Wallo' and the girl was drinking chocolate milk with a bowl of Sour cream and Onion chips.

Bloo then spotted a white/red-striped man and said to the girl and Mac, "Look, look! There he is! We've found him!"

Carly, the girl FYI, nodded. "Nice job, you two." She then giggled at the TV screen, "Oh, that part when he drops the anvil on himself, it's always priceless."

(A.N: That was referring to when Peter set a dollar down, lifted the anvil and hid behind the tree, laughing until he saw the dollar and ran for it, only to have the anvil dropped on him. That always makes me lol.)

"There he is again!" Mac said as he pointed at the book. "This guy's really good at hiding."

"Yeah, some of those books aren't so hard anyway." Carly added.

Then, Carly's hot-pink phone began to beep. "Do you mind if I get it, Cmara?" Mac asked.

"Not at all." Carly said. Mac then picked up the phone and listened, "Hello? Yeah… hold on, she's here. Wait a second. Hey, Carly, it's Alyssa."

That got Carly's attention and she turned the TV off. "Oh man, this sounds serious. Thanks, Mac."

Carly took the phone from Mac and said, "Hey, Alyssa. What's going on?"

"_Carly, thank goodness! There's a hurricane coming towards Africa!" _Alyssa's voice exclaimed.

"Oh no! Is everyone else okay?"

"_We're fine. It isn't here just yet, but according to Wormtail96, it seems to be heading towards Beast's Castle."_

"Where is that?"

"_I'll let you know as soon as possible. Bye!"_

"Mac and Bloo, go tell Madame Foster and Mr. H that I'm going to see Naruto." Carly said as she hung up the phone.

"You can count on us." The boy and friend replied.

(…)

Back at Beast's Castle, everyone was to the cellar for shelter. Beast then noticed something was missing.

"Wait a minute… where's Shadow?" he asked.

"Beast, look!" Belle cried as she pointed outside. Coming their way was a black hedgehog with white fluff on his chest, brown muzzle, and red markings on his arms, legs, and quills and around his eyes, which were also red. He wore white gloves with golden bracelets and white/red/black hover skates with golden bracelets around his ankles. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, Beast's adopted son. (A.N: Yes, I'm use to seeing Beast and Shadow as Father/Son ever since my 'Finding Nemo' parody, which isn't finished yet.)

"Father?" he shouted.

"Shadow!" Beast exclaimed.

Shadow tried to get closer, but the hurricane blew him away until he grabbed hold of a tree.

"Beast, please don't go out there! You'll get killed!" Belle said.

"I have to, Belle. I'm not losing the only son I have!" Beast yelled, running to help the hedgehog, whose hands were beginning to slip.

"Father, help!" Shadow shouted.

Then, the hurricane blew harder and his hands slipped, but Beast grabbed his arm. They tried to hold onto each other's hands, until Shadow's slipped and he was blown away.

"_**FATHER!" **_Shadow cried as he disappeared.

"_**SHADOW!!" **_Beast roared as he watched him disappear and broke into silent sobbing.

(…)

Back at Foster's, Carly grabbed her black/yellow backpack and her red umbrella as she put on her light-green rain jacket. She went outside, but the wind was blowing really hard. She opened her umbrella, but the wind just blew harder. She had to close her umbrella and attached the handle to her backpack. As the wind blew, Carly found herself at the Beast's Castle.

"Man, and the last rainstorms at Foster's were bad enough!" Carly shouted. She then felt the wind hit her face even more. Then, without warning, Carly was blown away but she grabbed a tree.

"See?! Another reason why I hate storms!!" Carly screamed.

Her hands then slipped off and she screamed as she flew along with the wind. As the wind dies down, Carly was blown right towards a huge rocky wall. She then hit the huge wall on her back and she passed out…

(Read, review and suggest please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carly and Shadow

**Chapter 2: **_Carly and Shadow_

After the rain stopped, the sun's rays shone on Carly and she got up, but fell back down again since she was too weak to stand up. She just sat and looked around, wondering where she was.

"Ow… my back still hurts from that rock wall." Carly muttered until she noticed a huge forest in front of her. She tried to stand again to walk, but fell back down in a pile of flowers.

Once again, she tried but fell down, cringing in pain, "Ah, for Pete's sake, my ankle really hurts. I must've twisted it after hitting that wall."

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked.

"What? Who's there?" Carly asked, taking out her blue whip, "Show yourself, and please, don't hurt me."

Then, a black hedgehog stepped out and he looked at Carly, who gasped as she watched him. "Hey, it's only a hedgehog. He almost looks like Sonic." She said as she put away her whip.

Upon hearing _'Sonic', _the hedgehog looked at Carly with surprise and knelt down on one knee as he asked, "Did you just say, 'Sonic'?"

"Yeah. Do you know him too?"

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine."

Carly's eyes widen as she asked, "Do you also know the other Sonic Heroes?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But what are you doing out here?"

"I've got blown away from Father's castle by the storm last night."

"I was too, but from my home. Great, now I might never get back to Foster's. It must be a hundred miles from here." Carly bows her head, beginning to weep.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. Name is Shadow, by the way." He greeted.

"I'm Carly, sometimes known as Cmara." Carly greeted, wiping her tears. She slightly trembled when Shadow held out his hand, _"It's okay…"_

Carly then held up her hand and placed it in Shadow's as Shadow pulled her gently into a hug. (A.N: It's only a brother/sister-like hug, Alyssalioness94. I promise!)

"It's nice meeting you. Can you tell me about yourself?" Shadow said. Carly began to explain as Shadow wrapped a cloth around her twisted ankle, "Well, when I was only seven, my old family died in this huge fire. I managed to escape and hide in an ally, and was found by Wilt and Eduardo, who took me back to Foster's where I now live. Hey, you don't mind if I come along to help you find your family, do you?"

"I don't mind a bit." Shadow nodded.

Carly was able to stand up again and walked with Shadow, as she whispered to herself, _"Why do I have the strange feeling that we're being watched or followed?" _

It seemed she had said it too soon as she walked off, because a mysterious figure was listening the whole time they were talking from a tree far away. It then moved past them, using what looked like hyena feet… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Carly and Shadow meet Shrek, Misto and Patrick

**Chapter 3: **_Carly and Shadow meet Shrek, Misto and Patrick_

For many hours, Carly had been walking with Shadow next to her. Then, the sun was almost setting and Carly was starting to get tired. They went inside a cave and heard some strange chewing noises from inside Carly's backpack.

"Hey, somebody's chewing on something…" Carly said, grabbing a leg. It was a red koala-like creature with a black/red jumpsuit and he had her umbrella in his mouth. Carly took the umbrella and Shadow glared at the creature.

"Leroy, were you following us?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe…" Leroy muttered.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Carly scolded. Leroy then looked sad and made big gooey eyes. (A.N: Like Puss in Boots' from 'Shrek')

"Sorry. It's not going to work this time." Shadow said, firmly.

But Leroy just kept making the innocent look until neither Carly nor Shadow could resist it. Carly smiled while Shadow picked up Leroy, saying, "Fine, you can come with us, but just try and stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Sure. Told ya you can't resist my looks for very long." Leroy said.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Carly asked.

"Through there." Leroy pointed down a path that led towards a huge swamp. They left the cave and walk down the path until they see a huge house within a stump. They ran towards it in its direction.

Once they neared the house, Carly knocks softly, "Anyone in there?"

No answer came so the trio entered the house. Inside, furniture was neatly set like a living room. Carly looked amazed and she noticed a bright silver rose that lightened up the whole room. She stared at it, enchanted by its beauty as the light shines off her greenish-brown eyes. Leroy went up to touch its petals, but Shadow pulled him back, giving the trog a scolding look.

"That includes not touching anything." Shadow said sternly, as they look around some more.

"I wonder who lives here." Carly asked herself, "Whoever it is certainly has great elbow room."

"I agree." Leroy added.

"What are _you_ three doing here?" a voice demanded.

Carly spun around and shrieked when she saw a large figure and tripped backwards on the floor. Shadow and Leroy got into fighting poses to defend her.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to scare you." The voice said, holding out its hand for Carly. She trembled, but took it and it pulled her up. "Wh-Who are you…?" she asked.

"The name's Shrek." The voice said.

The figure then came out and they saw what he looked like. He was an ogre with brown eyes and green skin. He only wore a white long-sleeved shirt with brown pants and a brown vest. He is Shrek.

"Sorry about scaring ya. So who are you?" Shrek asked.

"I'm Carly AKA Cmara. I'm the adopted Foster's girl at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Carly greeted.

"Hello!" Leroy said.

"Oh. And this is Leroy and Shadow the Hedgehog." Carly greeted for the trog and hedgehog.

"Hiya, Shads." Shrek said.

"How have you been, big guy?" Shadow said.

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Leroy said, "Let me get this straight. You know him and he knows you. What is going on?"

"I agree. No one explains anything anymore these days." Carly added, confused.

"Shrek is an really old friend and he also knows my father." Shadow explained.

"Yeah, we're best of pals." Shrek said, "Why aren't you with him now?"

"Got lost in this big storm." Shadow said.

"Me too." Carly added.

"How could you both get lost in a storm?" Shrek asked.

"Well, I was on my way to Beast's castle until I got blown away in the storm and then, I met Shadow." Carly explained.

"Maybe we could use your help." Shadow said.

"Wait, what?" Leroy growled, making Shadow smack the back of Leroy's head.

"Yeah. We can work together as a team. You've got the strength and protection. I've got the cat-like abilities and girlish stuff. And Shadow's… uh…" Carly trailed off.

"I've got the power to levitate, turn me and others invisible, use chaos control, super speed and talk different languages." Shadow said, "And Leroy's got the ability to climb to really high places."

"Yeah, there's that too. So we can be a team." Carly puts her hand in the middle.

"We can all work together, with our powers and magic." Shrek said, putting his hand on Carly's and Shadow put his on Shrek's.

"Me too." Leroy added, putting his paw on Shadow's.

"Yep. This looks like the start of a friendship and team." Carly smiled, "But we need a team name or something, like the Sonic Heroes do."

"Like what?" Shadow added.

"Hmm, let's see… I've got it! How about Team BFFL, like your friend, Erin, came up with?" Leroy suggested.

"Hey, that sounds perfect. I like that." Carly said.

"Same here." Shadow said.

Shrek went to gather some supplies, while Carly got out her Triforce necklace and placed it around her neck. Leroy just rested on Shadow's shoulder.

Without noticing, the same figure was watching from a window and it moved away. Carly jumped a bit, which got Shadow's attention.

"What is it, Cmara?" Shadow asked.

"I have the feeling we're being spied on."

"By who?"

"Hey uh, Shrek?" Carly turned to the ogre, "Are there evil things out here in this swamp?"

"Well, not really… except for Anti-Toons."

"Anti-Toons? What are they?" Carly asked, confused.

"It's supposed to be a toon's evil side and a villain's good opposite. They might be returning to this world again." He answered.

"(Gulp) Does that mean I have one too?" Carly gulped.

"I assume so."

"But still, I have a feeling that we're being watched by somebody…"

"Did you mean that strange animal by the window?" Leroy asked.

"What?!" Shadow and Shrek exclaimed, looking out the window. Carly looked out the window and saw an animal that looked familiar to her.

"Erin-san?" Carly said.

"No, it's Evil Erin, Erinbubble92's Anti-Toon." Shadow warned Carly.

Carly was confused until Erin came out and Carly gasped in horror at seeing that's Erin's lower abdomen was a hyena's body.

"_Oh no…" _Carly whispered in shock.

"Hello, boys and girl." Evil Erin smirked.

Carly then got out her whip and whipped it at Evil Erin, trapping her within a huge block of ice. Carly smirked happily and victoriously. This and Carly's whip impressed Shadow, Shrek and Leroy.

"That's really neat!" Leroy said.

"Thanks. I carry this whip with me anytime I need it." Carly said. But she didn't realize that Evil Erin had broken out of her icy prison and the ice flew, almost hitting them. A large piece was quickly heading towards Shadow, who ducked down.

"Oh no you don't!" Shrek said and blocked the piece of ice, preventing it from hitting Shadow.

"Hey, thanks." The hedgehog said.

"We'll settle this the hard way then." Evil Erin said, evilly. She then pounced Carly, who dropped her whip. Evil Erin smirked when she had Carly in her grasp and began to dig her sharp nails into her.

"_Shadow! Shrek! Leroy!" _Carly screamed, struggling to get out.

"You let the girl go!" Shrek demanded.

"Ah-ah. Stay where you all are or the girl dies." Evil Erin hissed, slyly.

"He means it!" Shadow said.

"Or what?"

"Or this!!" a voice yelled and two blurs, one pink and one black/white, pounced Evil Erin, making her yelp and let Carly go. Shrek grabbed Carly in his arms.

The blurs then stopped to reveal they were a pink starfish with green shorts that had purple flowers, and a black human-like cat with white fuzz. They are Misto and Patrick. Misto then did a spin attack and knocked out Evil Erin by hitting her in the head. Carly then landed on her feet.

"Nice one!" Leroy cheered, clapping his paws.

"Misto? Patrick?" Shadow asked.

"Didn't think you'd see us again, did you?" Misto said.

"I know, it's been a while." Shadow said.

"Can we please go? We have to leave before Evil Erin wakes up." Carly said, nervously.

"Right." They nodded and then saw Evil Erin disappear in black smoke.

"Ho boy…" Carly muttered.

"Come on, we have to leave this place before more Anti-Toons come for us." Shrek said as he and the others walked off. Carly followed along with Shadow, but she still had the feeling that someone was still spying on them.

(…)

As the group walked off, they didn't realize they were being watched via crystal orb by an Anti-Toon.

She looked like Alyssa, but her blonde hair had light brown streaks similar to Zira's stripe, held back by a dark-brown headband. She had tanish-pale skin, red fiery eyes like a cheetah's and when she smirked, you can see her sharp cheetah teeth. She wore a brownish tan short-sleeved shirt underneath a black-spotted yellow sleeveless unzipped jacket, dark-brown elbow length fingerless gloves over her sharp red fingernails, yellow caprice with black spots and dark-brown knee heeled boots. She is Evil Alyssalioness94, Evil Alyssa for short and Alyssa's Anti-Toon.

Evil Alyssa was sitting in a throne, petting Sabor the Cheetah like a kitten in her lap. Then, Evil Erin appeared in front of Evil Alyssa.

"Well, well. It looks like that ogre has a new friend we've never heard of." Evil Alyssa said with an evil smirk.

"Yes, but do we know if she has an Anti-Toon like all the other heroes do?" Evil Erin asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this girl before, but I'm sure we'll find her Anti-Toon soon." Evil Alyssa sighed.

"Do you mean me?" a voice hissed in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Evil Alyssa demanded as Evil Erin got in a fighting pose and Sabor jumped down from Evil Alyssa's lap, growling.

"Don't any of you know? I'm an Anti-Toon just like yourselves…" the voice said, stepping out from the shadows. The figure had her cloak over her head like a vampire would.

"Who are you, and how do we know that you're really an Anti-Toon?" Evil Erin asked.

"Because I am," the figure said as she removed her cloak.

Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa saw what she looked like. She looked like Carly, only a few years older. She had long dark-brown waist length hair tied in a braid with red beads, deep green eyes with black sunglasses, and when she smirked, they could see her sharp vampire teeth. She wore a torn black jacket, gray torn tank top, torn black jeans, brown fingerless gloves with silver bracelets and ripped/shredded boots.

"You are an Anti-Toon?" Evil Erin asked the Anti-Toon, who nodded.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and what is your villain parody?" Evil Alyssa asked.

"The name is Evil Cmara, but they sometimes call me EC. I came here by sneaking through the crowd of Anti-Toons. My villain parody is Yzma, Shere Kahn and Jafar." The Anti-Toon, known as Evil Cmara, answered.

"What do you do?" Evil Alyssa asked.

"I am leader and caretaker of the black wolves. I have the power of Cmara, except for the girlish stuff and I control the black wolves."

Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa smirk at each other when they figured Evil Cmara was an Anti-Toon of Carly.

"Good, you'll be just perfect. Now, I need you to…" Evil Cmara cut off Evil Alyssa.

"Get Cmara and Shadow, Beast's adopted son."

"Yes. Now go." Evil Alyssa commanded.

Evil Cmara turned into a monstrous black wolf and ran off to follow the group.

"Very clever, mistress." Evil Erin said.

"Oh, I know…" Evil Alyssa said. They both laughed as they watched Evil Cmara go after Carly, Shadow, Shrek, Misto, Patrick and Leroy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Carly vs

**Chapter 4: **_Carly vs. Evil Cmara_

In the open plains, Carly and Shadow are still walking back to Beast's castle. Shrek, Misto and Patrick were in the front, Shadow and Leroy were in the middle, and Carly was in the back.

"Man… there just HAS to be a faster way to get there." Carly said, panting.

"Okay, we'll stop here for the night." Shrek said.

Carly then got something out from her pocket in her backpack. It was a rainbow marble and she had her water bottle. She put some droplets of water on the marble and dropped it on the ground. Shadow, Leroy, Misto, Patrick and Shrek stepped back a bit, but Carly stayed where she was.

**BOOM!**

Carly was surrounded by rainbow smoke and it slowly disappeared. The whole place Carly stood had three tents, a campfire and other camping stuff. Shadow, Leroy, Misto, Patrick and Shrek look amazed.

"Well…?" Carly asked.

"Not bad. And as for the rainbow powder and marble, very nice color choice." Misto said.

Unknown to the six, someone in the shadows was watching them with an evil smirk. Then, it moved faster into the shadows.

Back with the others…

Shrek and Misto were cooking, Carly was sitting down, fixing and polishing her whip (its electric power turned off for her safety) and Shadow was adjusting his golden bracelets on his wrists. Then, Carly got up and went to a nearby rock, looking up at the sky.

"_It's all so beautiful…" _she sighed.

Without her noticing, Evil Cmara was still a black wolf, hiding behind a larger rock and disappeared. Carly held her whip, got up and began to train herself with it.

"Electric Whip, hear your mistress' request. Help me fire bend and turn it to ice for my mission." Carly commanded. The whip glowed a whitish blue light and fire swirled around it. Carly then whipped it and it turned her fire into ice as it jumped up and broke into a million pieces.

"So beautiful…" Carly said, watching the crystals fall and melt in the grass.

She was unaware of Evil Cmara standing behind her and she clapped. "And to think Fist's eyes were as beautiful as crystals to Tiger."

Carly froze with terror, glanced behind her and screamed, falling to the ground. Evil Cmara came up to her as Carly got up and held her whip in front of her evil opposite.

"Who are you and why do you look like me, only different clothing?" Carly asked.

Evil Cmara smiled as she pushed Carly's weapon down. "I am Evil Cmara, EC for short and I am you… as an Anti-Toon."

"Uh-oh. That can't be good." Carly gulped, breathing hard.

"So why don't you come back and meet some friends of mine?"

"Uh-" Carly began but got cut off.

"It's no biggie. All they want is a kid's meal." Evil Cmara then chuckled evilly.

Carly looked scared, as she knew that meant something about her worst fear, Tiger, Fist and Glare. Then, Evil Cmara turned back into a monstrous black wolf and was about to pounce, but stopped when Carly kicked her in mid air. EC hit the ground and looked at Carly, turning back into her Anti-Toon self.

"Oh, I see. You want this hand-to-hand." Evil Cmara smirked.

"Hey, if you wanted a kid's meal for the wolves, then go find a McDonald's." Carly said, dully.

"So be it then." Evil Cmara then whipped out her robotic arms which had hands that had sharp nails. (A.N: Think of her robot arms similar to Lucy's from 'Elfen Lied'.) Carly held her whip with an angry face and Evil Cmara moved her robot arms with a smirk. Then, they began to fight like in a sword fight. Shadow, Leroy, Misto, Patrick and Shrek ran to Carly and they saw her fighting her evil side.

"Oh no… I should've known. She does have an Anti-Toon." Shrek gasped.

As they watched, Patrick and Leroy were cheering for Carly while Shadow, Misto and Shrek were watching in horror. Evil Cmara tried to grab Carly's leg but Carly jumped up. Very big mistake as Evil Cmara whacked her in the stomach with one of her robot arms. Carly drops to the ground and her whip landed in front of her. She tries to reach it, but Evil Cmara's boot hit her hand and whip.

"Ow! Hey!" Carly cried in pain.

"It's now or never. Now I'll report to Evil Alyssa that you'll be expecting her." Evil Cmara said.

"Hey, wolf breath, try and get past us first!" Shadow's voice came out as he attacked Evil Cmara.

EC screamed while Shadow was on her head, distracting her. Carly grabs her whip and aims it at Evil Cmara. Shadow jumps off and uses his Chaos Freeze to lift EC into mid air.

"Alright, now!" Shadow called to Carly.

"PUT ME DOWN OR YOU'LL BE MY ENTRÉE FOR BRUNCH!" Evil Cmara shouted all P.O'd.

"For once, EC just shut up." Carly smirked as her whip glowed and she blasted Evil Cmara. Shadow let go as the ice sculpture hit the ground. Evil Cmara was now frozen like a caveman.

"_Let… me… out of here!" _Evil Cmara hissed, frozen.

"What's the magic word?" Carly asked in a childish voice.

"_Vampire chow down!" _

"No, it was 'please'. So have yourself an ice day." Carly half-laughed.

"That was awesome, Cmara!" Leroy said excitedly. "It was like WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, and then you iced her completely!"

"Man, you act like Bloo." Carly giggled.

"I have to admit, that was impressive." Shadow added, coming up to Carly. "C'mon, we should get back to the tents."

"But what about her?" Carly asked.

"I'm sure she'll disappear soon." Shrek said.

As the heroes walk back to the campsite, EC's ice sculpture melted and she disappeared in black smoke and Carly noticed. _'What a whiny cowardly baby…'_

"Are you coming, Carly?" Misto asked.

"Yeah, coming." Carly answered as she ran to keep up.

(…)

As Carly walked off, she was being watched via crystal orb (A.N: Like the one in 'The Wizard of Oz'.) again by Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa in a war room.

Evil Alyssa let out an annoyed shriek. "Ooohh, that little cattish, stupid, ugly… AHHHH!" she then pulled out a pillow and screamed into it.

Evil Erin rolled her hyena-like eyes at this. "You know, it was clear that Evil Cmara was going to come back with failure."

She spoke too soon as Evil Cmara came into the room with a serious look of anger. "I hate that good side of mine. I've got an army, and it's not a heartless one."

"You do? And what kind?" Evil Alyssa asked.

"My favorite species… _the black wolf…" _Evil Cmara said, evilly.

"But we don't have any."

"Not a problem. I've got three of them already."

Evil Alyssa and Evil Erin looked confused until Evil Cmara whistled and three large wolves came into the room.

The first was a male black wolf with red eyes, an orange bandana with black stripes, and a deep scar over his right eye like Scar's. This is Tiger, the leader of his pack.

The second was a female black wolf with bluish-green eyes, a blue necklace chain with a crescent moon-shaped charm, a turf of hair similar to Shenzi's, and a golden earring on her left ear. She is Fist, the only female wolf in the pack.

The third is another male with deep blue eyes, a muscle-filled chest, a snake-shaped scar on his left shoulder and a red headband around his forehead. This is none other than Glare, the last wolf in the clan.

"This is my wolf clan since I'm a vampire/wolf Anti-Toon of Cmara. Tiger, Fist and Glare are my pet wolves." Evil Cmara said, petting Tiger's head.

"We'll do our best, Master." Fist said evilly.

"Soon, my good side, Carly will be out-numbered by one of her worst nightmares…" Evil Cmara said, chuckling and then laughed evilly, as did Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and the wolves…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Evil Cmara's army

**Chapter 5: **_Evil Cmara's army_

It was now nighttime at the campsite, Shrek was busy cooking the food, Carly was sitting on a log thinking to herself and Shadow adjusted his bracelets a little bit. Carly then put on a bandage around her arm where Evil Cmara stood on, tightly.

"You hungry?" Shrek asked Carly.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Carly said, "What's cooking?"

"I think you'll like this. He calls it Weed Rat." Shadow said.

Shrek then came up and handed Carly what looked like a dead cooked rat on a stick. She cringed in disgust, but shrugged and handed out Kool-aid Jammers for the others. She sat down and took a small bite to taste it. After she chewed and swallowed, her eyes widened and she smiled. "It tastes like pizza and chicken strips mixed together. It's delicious, Shrek."

"Well, I'm not much of a cook anyway." Shrek said.

"Well, I'm not much of a drink maker." Carly said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I'm not really a big fan of sports… I just don't find it my kind of taste."

"Why that?" Patrick asked.

"I just don't, but I would like to ride horses someday." Carly said, "they're one of my favorite animals."

Carly kept eating her meal and Shadow stretched. Carly smiled at him and went into her tent, changing into her nightgown as Shadow walked in with her.

"Goodnight, Carly!" Misto called to Carly.

"Night, Mist." Carly called back as she undid her ponytail and set down her glasses. She took some blankets, blew out a lamp and fell asleep…

(…)

The next morning, the sun shone over the campsite. Inside Carly's tent, she was still sleeping and then slowly awoke. As her eyes opened slowly, she noticed Shadow staring at her with a smirk. Her eyes widened and she shrieked, jumping up.

"Shadow, could you not do that?" Carly asked as she yawned.

"Sorry, my bad." Shadow chuckled.

Carly got up and changed into her second attire, which was a blue tank top, purple shorts, a blue headband, pink sandals and a silver necklace chain with a panda bear charm on it. She puts on her backpack and walks out of the tent, seeing Shrek, Misto and Patrick were already up. Shadow comes out with Leroy on his shoulder.

"Well, c'mon. Let's get back on the road." Shrek said.

Carly click her tongue and everything turned back into a marble again. She grabbed it and placed it inside her backpack. They began to walk off together. As they walked off, they didn't notice Evil Cmara, who was behind a rock with Tiger, Fist and Glare next to her, was watching them.

"Let's go…" Evil Cmara said, evilly. The wolves smirked evilly and follow Evil Cmara.

Back with Carly, Shadow and the others… they were walking along side-by-side. Carly was still sad because she missed the Foster's gang back home. Shadow looked at her and smiled softly, which made her smile a little too.

"I'm sure you'll see your family again." Shadow said in a brother-like tone.

"Thanks, Shadow-san." Carly said.

Shrek, Misto and Patrick see this, turn around and keep walking as Carly and Shadow follow behind. Soon, Shadow saw something and got into a fighting pose while glaring. Leroy just looked spooked.

"Shadow, what is it?" Carly asked.

Shadow pointed in the direction he had seen. Carly turned and saw what Shadow saw, her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Uh… guys?" Carly called to Shrek, Misto and Patrick.

"What now?" Shrek said as he and the others turned, seeing Evil Cmara on top of the hill. Shadow jumped in front of Carly and got ready to battle EC and protect Carly.

"Well, well. If it isn't the vampire girl and where are her mongrels?" Carly half-joked.

"Sounds fair enough…" Evil Cmara hissed.

Then, she jumped off the highest rock and hit the ground gently in front of Carly, just three feet from her. Carly got mad and got out her whip as it glowed. Evil Cmara made a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I guess we'll have a showdown." She smirked.

"You and what army?" Leroy asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." Evil Cmara said and snapped her fingers. Growling was heard behind EC and Tiger, Fist and Glare came from behind her. Carly's eyes turned micro size and she looked a bit scared until she shook her head.

"Oh what? You're still using those mongrels after all their failures?" Carly asked dully.

"True, but we're more stronger than ever, sissy!" Tiger growled.

"Don't speak to her like that! We'll fight this hand-to-hand and the magical way!" Misto shouted while standing in front of Carly.

"So be it!" Evil Cmara said, "My little puppies, ATTACK!!"

The wolves howled and raced forward to attack Carly, Shadow, Leroy, Shrek, Misto and Patrick. Shadow uses his Chaos Blast while the others used their own way of fighting. Tiger, Fist and Glare soon surrounded Carly.

"Stay back… you wouldn't want me to use my whip." Carly warned the wolves.

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll only hurt for a second." Tiger laughed as Fist and Glare snarled.

"Alright, I've warned you!" Carly shrieked and whipped hard at the wolves. She turned to Evil Cmara. "Any last words, vampire loser…?"

Evil Cmara just frowned. "To think you cared about animals… not to mention the ugly red beanpole freak, if you know who I mean."

There was silence as Carly made a shocked look and then, she started to glow brightly as her eyes glowed yellow. The necklace on her neck was replaced with the Triforce necklace as it shined. Tiger, Fist and Glare were blinded by the sudden bright glow.

Carly was then lifted into mid air as everyone shields their eyes from the light except Evil Cmara, who just laughed. "Oh, sorry. Did that little comment offend you?"

The light then stopped glowing and Carly's outfit had completely changed. Her hair was loose and she wore a dark pink shirt, white pants, yellow belt, light purple vest, black fingerless gloves with silver bracelets and black zip-up boots. She held her whip tightly and angrily as she glared at Evil Cmara, speaking in a voice that suddenly didn't sound like her own.

"What the-?" Tiger asked, confused and dumbfounded.

"_**DON'T… YOU… DARE… TALK… LIKE… THAT… ABOUT… WILT, YOU SON OF A VAMPIRE RAT!.!.!.!.!.!.!" **_Carly screeched loudly and whipped at the wolves with unbelievable anger, her eyes flashing of demon-yellow.

"Impossible!" Evil Cmara shouted. "KILL THE TROG, OGRE, STARFISH, CAT AND HEDGEHOG!! _I'll take care of Carly myself…"_

Shadow, Leroy, Shrek, Misto and Patrick stood by the wolves tried to grab Carly until she froze them inside an ice prison.

"Tiger get… your… paw… out of my face!" Fist ordered, frozen.

"Can't, I'm stuck." Tiger replied, frozen.

Glare just growled, frozen. Carly began to laugh as she said, "Ice still think you're cool."

Then, the ice melted completely and the wolves vanished in black smoke. Carly looked confused but she knew what it was from. She glanced back at Evil Cmara, now with an evil smirk.

"Just you and me now." Evil Cmara said.

"Hey, I've got new powers now and I can easily hurt you." Carly hissed.

"And how is that?"

Carly lowered her heads slowly and her eyes turn back to greenish-brown. She grew ginger-brown fur, cat ears and a cattail as her ponytail grew down to her waist. Now, Carly had become Cmara the Cat.

"Is that your best form?" Evil Cmara laughed mockingly.

"May look bad, but hey… I have a lot of fun with it." Carly smirked as she pounced and dove somewhere on Evil Cmara's outfit and she yelped. "Hey! Why you-! Get out of there!"

Carly then poked through EC's jacket in the front of her face. "Will you relax? It'll only hurt for a few seconds."

"Why you…" EC tried to punch Carly, but the cat/human ducked, making EC hit herself.

"Sorry, let's try again." Carly poked out with a smirk and caused EC to hit herself again.

"You're so cute when stupid." Again, another duck and hit.

"I'm back, did ya miss me?" Carly poked from between EC's jeans and made the Anti-Toon kicked herself between the legs.

"PU, does it ever stink back there!" Carly said from behind EC and again, she hit herself in the behind.

"No improve down here either." Carly poked out from in her jeans' leg. Again, EC kicked herself in the heel and fell over as Carly got up and turned back into a human.

"You win this time, but it's not over yet." EC said with her face full of bruises. With a snap of her fingers, she vanished. Carly stood there, panting until she started to fall over but Shadow caught her before she did. The others came over as well, amazed at what she just did.

"That was awesome!" Leroy said happily.

"I didn't even know you could transform into a feline." Misto said.

"I was born with it." Carly said as Shadow helped her to stand, "Now let's go. Beast might still be worried about Shadow."

Carly then takes Shadow's hand after putting away her whip. The gang then walked off.

(…)

Meanwhile…

Wilt, Eduardo and Bloo were with Erin, Alyssa and the other Freedom Fighters in a ship for the search of Carly and Shadow. Wilt was busy comforting Eduardo, who had tears in his eyes because Carly was gone.

"I miss me amigo." Eduardo cried.

"We'll find her, Ed." Wilt said.

"I hope so." Bloo added.

"And I hope Shadow's okay, too." Alyssa said sadly.

Wilt and Bloo hugged Eduardo, as Erin and Alyssa join in, because they were all worried about Carly…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Donkey and Puss in Boots

**Chapter 6: **_Donkey and Puss in Boots_

It was nighttime again, and everyone in their tents except Carly was asleep. Carly had her hair loose and her nightgown on. She just lay there and looked at her whip in her hands. Then, she fell asleep with it in her hands.

When it was somewhere around 3 or 4 in the morning, Carly, Shadow, Leroy, Shrek, Misto and Patrick were still sleeping until two shadows pass outside Carly's tent, which almost awoke Carly. Shadow's ears perk up and he woke up, looking around to see if anyone was there. He then shrugged and fell back asleep. Then, the shadows ran by again. Carly woke up and saw nothing, so she fell asleep until something scratched the tent and that got Carly's attention. She opened the tent's doors and saw what was outside. It was a donkey and cat.

The donkey was gray and it had brown eyes. The cat had orange/yellow fur with a black hat, black boots, and he seemed to be carrying a long sword.

Carly yelped which awoke Shadow. The hedgehog then got in front of the donkey and cat, while getting in fighting position. Carly grabbed her whip pointed it at the two creatures.

"H-How did these guys get here?" Carly asked herself.

"Excuse us…" the cat began as they walked up but Shadow stopped them with his levitation powers. He then threw the cat and donkey to the other side of the tent. That awoke Shrek, Leroy, Misto and Patrick, and they came out, seeing the cat and donkey in front of Carly with Shadow with her.

"Is that Puss and Donkey?" Shrek asked.

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"It's Puss and Donkey. How'd they get here?" Shrek wondered.

"Indeed it is." The cat answered.

"So who's the pretty girl here?" the donkey asked.

"Puss and Donkey, this is Carly AKA Cmara. We're helping her and Shads return to their families because they got lost in that storm a few days ago." Shrek greeted and explained.

"I am Puss in Boots, but call me Puss. And this my amigo, Donkey." Puss greeted. "Sorry if we startled you so badly."

"It's fine, just please don't do that again." Carly said.

They then shook hands, or rather paw and hoof, and greeted.

"Hey, why don't you both come with us? We can be like a trio." Carly said.

"Alright! Puss and Donkey on another whirlwind city adventure!" Donkey said happily.

"Yeah, we'll go. Just as long as he doesn't start singing again." Puss groaned.

"Yeah." Shadow said.

"Right'o." Misto added.

Then morning came up and they began to continue their journey. Shrek, Misto and Patrick walked up first, Donkey and Puss walked in the middle, and Carly, Shadow and Leroy were walking side by side in the back.

"Say, is it true you live with that Foster's gang for your family?" Donkey asked, looking back.

"Yeah, because my old family died in this huge fire, but I was brought into my new home by Wilt and Eduardo." Carly explained, looking almost close to crying. "I already miss them."

Puss and Donkey looked at each other a little sadly. They seemed to feel terrible that Carly had lost her other family for good, but they said nothing about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lucy

**Chapter 7: **_Lucy_

Carly, Shadow, Leroy, Shrek, Misto, Patrick, Puss and Donkey were still walking for a few days until they were a few miles from Beat's castle.

"Just a few more miles and we'll be there in no time." Carly said.

"Cool." Shadow replied.

Before they continued, someone came out of the bushes; it was a girl with long pink hair, white horns in her head, deep reddish-pink eyes, a white tank top and green shorts. She then pounced Carly.

"Hey, get off! I said, let go!" Carly yelped.

"Carly-san? Carly-san, is it you?" the girl suddenly asked.

"Lucy-chan?" Carly asked, surprised.

"Yes it's me, little sister." Lucy replied. "Haven't seen you for so long."

"Me neither, Nyuu." Carly said getting up.

Lucy then saw the others. "Moshi Moshi, Shadow-kun, Leroy-kun and Shrek-kun. What are you and the others doing here?" (A.N: Moshi Moshi is Japanese for 'Hello' in case you wondering.)

"We're on our way to get Shadow back to Beast's castle, which is a few miles away, then hopefully I can get back to Foster's." Carly explained, "Do you wanna come as well?"

"Whoa, hold on! We already have eight of us. Don't you think it's enough?" Misto asked.

"What's your point?" Lucy asked as two invisible arms came out from her back.

"Lucy, no! You promised not to use your vectors so much after all that's happened, remember?" Carly asked. Lucy calmed down and her invisible arms went back into her body. _"Sorry…"_

"So can she come?" Carly asked.

"I-Indeed." Misto said a bit nervously from Lucy's vectors.

"Alright!" Puss, Patrick and Donkey cheered.

"Sweet." Shadow and Leroy smirked. Shrek only nodded.

"Yeah!" Carly and Lucy said happily as they hugged sister-like.

They began to walk off with Puss, Donkey and Patrick in the back, Carly in the middle between Shadow, Leroy and Lucy, and Shrek and Misto in front. Carly noticed that they were not alone and they were being watched again…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Evil Cmara's love and sinister plan

**Chapter 8: **_Evil Cmara's love and sinister plan_

Without Carly, Shadow, Leroy, Shrek, Misto, Lucy, Puss, Patrick and Donkey knowing, they were being watched by Evil Cmara, who was sitting in her room, petting Tiger, Fist and Glare, watching Carly with Shadow happily. She turned it off and stood up.

"I've just got to do something, yet I'm not sure what." Evil Cmara muttered.

She walked up to a mirror and looked at herself, combing her hair, cleaning her sunglasses and then went back to her chair, sipping some blood (A.N: Ew…) from a wine glass. She threw a lot of tasty meaty treats to Tiger, Fist and Glare. Evil Cmara then saw someone coming in. it was an evil version of Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hello, Evil Knuckles." Evil Cmara greeted.

"Same to you, babe." Evil Knuckles greeted.

"Why does this visit bring you up here for?" Evil Cmara asked as Tiger handed her a magazine while she read from it.

"Do you know anything about Evil Naruto's good side?" Evil Knuckles asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, because I hear that Naruto is Carly's boyfriend."

"I heard about it too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Evil Naruto was just not my type, so that's why I've went out with you."

"I know, baby."

Evil Cmara placed down the magazine and looked at Evil Knuckles with a loving smirk on her face, as did Evil Knuckles as he walked over to Evil Cmara.

"And I know the perfect plan for the both of us, Red Mutt." EC said.

"The plan is for us and it will be a piece of cake, my little Vampire." EK said.

Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles wrapped their arms around each other and began to make out, which grossed out Tiger, Fist and Glare.

They stopped kissing and EC began to speak, "Go get every Anti-Toon for my plan to get Carly and Shadow."

"Believe me, Baby. I will…"

(…)

At the throne room, Evil Cmara sat next to Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa. She had a full glass of blood and drank it. Every Anti-Toon applauded for Evil Cmara, until she raised her hand to silence them. She drank the last sip and gave the glass to Evil Erin.

"Everyone!" Evil Cmara said, "I have come up with the most evil plan that I need your help with, thank to Evil Knuckles."

"So, what's the plan?" Evil Stitch asked.

"Yeah!" Evil Lilo agreed.

Everyone was asking questions as Evil Cmara tried to stop them but they kept asking until EC got really P.Od.

"_**SHUT UP!!" **_Evil Cmara screamed as her eyes changed to black until they turned back to green. "The plan is we have to fight fire with fire. Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa will be ours guides to this plan and with my good side helpness. For I am Evil Cmara, princess of all BLACK WOLVES AND VAMPIRES!!"

The Anti-Toons cheered and applauded for her as she fixed herself and then music came on as Evil Knuckles, who stepped up next to her, began singing as he grabbed Evil SpongeBob by the collar.

Evil Knuckles: **You remind me of the babe**

Evil SpongeBob: **What babe?**

EK (as he pushed back Evil SpongeBob): **Babe with the power**

Evil Sonic: **What power?**

EK: **The power of voodoo**

Evil Tails: **Who do?**

EK: **You do**

Evil Stitch: **Do what?**

EK: **Remind me of the babe**

Evil Knuckles then grabbed Evil Stitch and threw him across the room. The other Anti-Toon laugh until Evil Knuckles snapped, "QUIET!" he smirked seductively at Evil Cmara as he added, "A vampire babe."

Evil Cmara chuckles with a blush, along with Evil Knuckles but the other Anti-Toons looked confused.

"You can laugh now." Evil Knuckles said to them and they began laughing as Evil Knuckles continued singing.

Evil Knuckles: **I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry**

**What could I do?**

**My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue**

**Nobody knew…**

Evil Cmara smirked as she joined in the singing.

EC and EK: **What kind of magic spell to use?**

Evil Lilo: **Slime and snails**

Evil Misto: **Or puppy dog tails**

Evil Wormtail96: **Thunder or lightning**

Evil Knuckles (smiling at Evil Cmara): **And baby said…**

EC only giggled as Evil Knuckles continued singing and danced with her while they sang.

Evil Knuckles and Anti-Toons: **Dance magic dance**

**Dance magic dance**

**Dance magic dance**

**Put that bay spell on me**

Evil Cmara kissed Evil Knuckles' at one point, making him blush as he continued to sing.

EK and Anti-Toons: **Jump magic jump**

**Jump magic jump**

**Jump magic jump**

**Put that magic jump on me**

Anti-Toons: **Slap that baby, make him free!**

Then, Evil Cmara steps up and takes her turn to sing.

EC: **I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try**

**What could I do?**

**My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby blue**

**Nobody knew…**

EC, EK, and Anti-Toons: **What kind of magic spell to use?**

Evil Erin: **Slime and snails**

Evil Alyssa: **Puppy dogs' tails**

Both: **Thunder or lightning**

Evil Cmara (while smiling at Evil Knuckles): **Then, baby said…**

"Mm-Hmm!" Evil Knuckles nodded as he and Evil Cmara danced and sang together.

EC, EK, and Anti-Toons: **Dance magic dance**

**Dance magic dance**

**Dance magic dance**

**Put that baby spell on me**

As the Anti-Toons continued to sing and dance, the cheetahs, wolves and hyenas began howling and laughing to the beat of the music.

EC, EK, and Anti-Toons: **Jump magic jump**

**Jump magic jump**

**Jump magic jump**

**Jump magic jump**

**Put that magic jump on me**

Evil Sonic and Evil Shadow: **Slap that baby, make him free!**

Anti-Toons: **Dance magic dance**

**Dance magic dance**

**Jump magic jump**

**Jump magic jump**

Then, Evil Knuckles pulled Evil Cmara into a dip as he and Evil Cmara smiled loving at each other.

EC and EK: **Put that baby spell on me**

Then, Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles kissed each other as the other Anti-Toons made an evil laugh and the music faded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The battle

**Chapter 9: **_The battle_

Back with Carly, Shadow, Shrek, Leroy, Patrick, Misto, Puss, Donkey and Lucy, they were sleeping but Carly woke with a scream from nightmare. She took deep breaths and looked around, seeing Shadow and Lucy still asleep.

"Man, why can't I dream of ponies anymore?" Carly muttered, falling asleep.

(…)

When morning came, the heroes went on and Carly noticed Beast's castle the size of a bug in the distance.

"Just 10 more miles, and we'll be there in no time." Carly said before yawning.

"Not enough sleep?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't even get a wink." Carly replied.

"Well, I did. And it was about ponies." Lucy giggled.

"Hey, don't start rubbing it in." Carly muttered with a roll of her eyes as they walked on. As they did, Misto raised his ears and noticed something coming out of the bushes.

"Misto, what's going on?" Carly asked.

Then they heard evil and insane laughter, which scared Carly and went behind Lucy and Shadow. Then, Evil Cmara came out of the bushes with her robot arms and Tiger, Fist and Glare by her side.

'Well, well… if it ain't the Team BFFL and the Emo-Hog." Evil Cmara said, referring the last bit to Shadow, which got him mad and he stepped forward to attack but Carly held him back.

"Go ahead, you should let him go." Evil Cmara said.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Lucy snapped as she whirled out her vectors.

"Like you, pinky?" Evil Cmara taunted.

"No, I think you've meant me." Carly scowled.

"Oh really?" Evil Cmara said as she counted them, "Let's see here, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, against us. Don't go thinking you've got us outnumbered."

"You and what army?" Leroy asked.

Evil Cmara snapped her fingers and then, Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and other Anti-Toons came out. The others had dumbfounded faces.

"Leroy!" Shadow hissed.

"Hey, not my fault!" Leroy protested.

"That's not fair!" Shrek snapped.

"Whatever." Evil Cmara said.

"So this is Carly, isn't it, Evil Cmara?" Evil Erin asked, looking at Carly. "Ha, she looked smaller when I saw her."

Evil Alyssa snickered at what Evil Erin said. Carly got mad as her eyes went yellow and she was about to attack them, but Shrek and Misto held her. Evil Cmara walked up to Carly and grabbed her hands.

"You know something, Carly? I have a feeling you've got a bigger weakness other than the black wolves. And I do mean bigger." Evil Cmara said, making the 'come here' signal to Evil Knuckles and he walked up to her.

"I have someone… oh, how do I put this? Oh yes… love…" EC said as she let Carly go.

Evil Cmara walked over to Evil Knuckles to show her good side what she meant. Carly got nervous at what Evil Cmara was saying.

"Your beloved _boyfriend…" _Evil Cmara then waved her hand for black smoke and it faded but some was still there. The black smoke was surrounding a yellow-haired boy with blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit. It was Naruto. Carly gasped in horror and fright, as Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles laughed wickedly.

"_LET HIM GO!" _Carly cried.

"No, no, no. Your cutie Ninja boy is safe for now and there' three prizes. Him… Shadow… and you." Evil Cmara said as she put Naruto in her arms with black smoke still surrounding him.

"But what do you want?" Carly asked.

"I need you and your friends to fight." EC said.

"Then, bring it on!"

"My point exactly. ATTACK!"

The Anti-Toons began to attack and everyone fought them. Shrek, Misto, Patrick, Puss, Donkey and Lucy fought their own Anti-Toons while fending off the other ones as well.

Evil Cmara began to fight Carly with both their whips. Evil Knuckles carried Naruto on his shoulder, smirking as he watched Carly and Evil Cmara fight. Shadow was fighting along until Evil Neros and Evil Wormtail96 knocked him out from behind and he went unconscious.

"Shadow!!" Carly shouted, then she ducked while trying to hit Evil Cmara's head but missed. "I'm warning you, you won't like me when P.O'd!"

Carly's friends kept fighting the Anti-Toons until they got trapped inside a huge electric cage.

"Hey, no fair!" Donkey and Leroy shouted.

"Way fair." Evil SpongeBob joked.

Lucy tried to use her vectors to break out of the cage, but it didn't work.

Carly and EC kept fighting, Evil Cmara wanting to keep going until her challenger got exhausted. Carly never stopped and then, their whips made an 'X' and they stared at each other.

"Nice try, kitty." Evil Cmara said.

Evil Cmara then used her whip to make a bloody black blast as Carly, and she was thrown at Evil Shadow, who threw her to the ground. Carly tries to get up but passed out. Carly and Shadow's friends gasped in shock.

"Oh dear. Poor little Carly." Evil Cmara said.

Evil Wormtail96 lifted Shadow on his shoulder; Evil Knuckles had Naruto on his shoulder and Evil Cmara picked up Carly in her arms. All the Anti-Toons disappeared except for Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles.

"So long, boys and girl." Evil Cmara hissed. "We will meet again…soon…"

Shrek, Misto and Lucy got out of the cage and ran after EC and Evil Knuckles, who were laughing evilly, but they disappeared in thin air of black smoke. Shrek, Misto and Lucy landed on one another.

"They have them…" Shrek said.

"We're toast…" Lucy and Misto said, in defeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shrek and friends' new army

**Chapter 10: **_Shrek and friends' new army_

Shrek, Leroy, Misto, Lucy, Puss, Donkey and Patrick were walking down a valley and finally reached the castle. As they walked towards Shadow's home, they sat down on rocks that surrounded a campfire.

"It was a mistake." Shrek said, "I should have helped Carly."

"It's alright." Lucy said.

They just sighed until two teenagers walked up to them. They are Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey, guys." Sakura greeted, "Is Cmara with you?"

"No." Donkey said, "Those darn Anti-Toons have her, along with Naruto and Shadow."

"What?!" some voices said.

Shrek, Leroy, Lucy, Misto, Patrick, Donkey, Puss, Sakura and Sasuke look and saw Erin, Alyssa, Wilt, Eduardo, Bloo, Beast and six other people.

The first was a chubby panda with brown shorts, bandages around his ankles, brown sandals and green eyes. He is Po.

Then second is a female tiger with red/yellow eyes, a red shirt with golden flower printings and brown tight pants. She is Tigress.

The third is a green snake with black Japanese markings on her back, green-bluish eyes and two pink blossom hairclips on her head. She is known as Viper.

The fourth is a golden-brown monkey with a black face, black fingers and toes, a brown wristband on both wrists, white eyebrows, brown pants and blue eyes. He went by the name Monkey.

The fifth is a long-necked bird with a long yellow beak, long black thin legs, and white body feathers with black face and neck feathers, yellow eyes, blue shorts with a purple-pinkish sash, golden rings on his toes and he wore a straw hat with red tips on top. He is Crane.

The last and sixth figure is a small green bug with large pincher arms, bandages on his four back legs, red eyes and a Japanese marking on his back wings. He is Mantis.

They are all known as the Furious Six.

"We didn't even have the time to help them." Patrick added (A.N: Wow, and it's his first line in this story. DX) "We can't do anything now."

"Yes we can!" Sakura said, "We'll fight for Naruto, Shadow and Cmara."

Sakura put her arm out, so did Sasuke, Wilt, Eduardo, Bloo, Beast, Erin, Alyssa and the Furious Six. Team BFFL looked at each other and smiled as they put their hands on top of the others'.

"Let's go get our friends and save the day." Lucy said.

All of them cheered and began to go in battle modes and weapons to stop the Anti-Toons and save Carly, Naruto and Shadow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Heroes vs

**Chapter 11: **_Heroes vs. Anti-Toons_

In the Anti-Toons' castle, Carly, Naruto and Shadow were hanging on the ceiling with a pit of black wolves underneath them and they kept struggling in the chains.

"These chains are too strong for me to use my powers." Carly said.

"You're not the only one." Shadow added.

Then, the chains lowered them down and stopped. Carly screamed in fear/horror because of the wolves. Naruto and Shadow are calming her down and she slowly did. They kept trying to get out, but couldn't. Then, a screen appeared in front of them and it showed Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles.

"You two can't keep us in here forever!" Carly shouted.

"Oh, really?" Evil Cmara asked. "If you keep struggling, down the pit you go for dinner."

Carly gasped in fear while Naruto and Shadow just glared, making EC and EK laugh evilly.

"This will be the end and you three are good as goners." EC smirked.

"This is just too much fun. I always like it when the bad side wins." EK said.

"Me too, my red mutt." EC said.

Carly's eyes widened as she said, "You… two are a couple?"

"Believe that, babe." Evil Knuckles said. Then they began to kiss each other, which grossed out the chained up trio.

"You two are ugly together." Shadow frowned.

"Not our problem. Bye now." EC said.

The screen disappeared and Carly, Naruto, and Shadow looked at each other with concerned and worried looks.

--

Outside the castle, Shrek, Misto, Patrick, Leroy, Puss, Donkey, Lucy, the Furious Six and the others are ready to fight.

"Let's get ready." Shrek said.

Everyone ran, flew, rode, so on, to the castle until Anti-Toons came out of the ground and the heroes stopped.

"Well, if it isn't the ogre and his army." Evil Alyssa said.

"Enough talk, let's fight." Po said.

"_**ATTACK!!" **_Shrek and Evil Alyssa shouted.

Everyone began fighting until some brand-new Anti-Toons appeared. They are Evil Po, Evil Tigress, Evil Mantis, Evil Monkey, Evil Viper and Evil Crane.

"Shall we fight too?" Evil Po asked.

"Very soon. We'll get Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles." Evil Crane said.

They ran to the castle to fetch EC and EK, which Wilt, Erin and Alyssa noticed.

"Wilt, Alyssa, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Po, Misto and Eduardo. You guys and I will head to the castle and rescue Carly, Naruto and Shadow." Erin ordered.

Erin, Wilt, Alyssa, Misto and the Furious Six climbed on Eduardo as he charged through the Anti-Toons and made it, going inside the castle to find Carly, Naruto and Shadow.

--

Back with the trio, they struggled again.

"Oh dear, you've struggled." Evil Cmara's voice echoed. "Bye-bye."

The chains then lowered them, making Carly scream in fear/horror. They were now inside the pit and Tiger, Fist and Glare began to growl. Then, Evil Shadow appeared from the darkness. The chains disappeared and Carly just sat down scared, with her hands on her eyes, as Naruto and Shadow get ready to protect her.

"Stay away from the girl." Shadow warned.

"Aw look, Tiger." Fist said slyly. "Those two think they can help poor Cmara."

"Makes you look cute indeed, babe." Evil Shadow smirked.

The wolves growled and Carly got freaked out as Evil Shadow came closer, but Naruto and Shadow blocked his way.

"EC did say I could just… _have one night with you?_" ES said to Carly, who got disgusted. Naruto then punched Evil Shadow and ES frowned.

"I _dare_ you to repeat that in front of Carly!" Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto, don't…" Carly begged.

The wolves then laughed and snickered as Naruto held Carly and Shadow blasted some Chaos Spears, missing every time. Tiger then jumps and was about to pounce at them, until Po kicked him aside to the wall.

"Hey, sorry." Po said, "But I can't let you harm my little buddies."

Eduardo and the others came in and fought the black wolves. Then, the wolves were in a pile.

"C'mon, Amigos. Let's amscray!" Eduardo said.

Alyssa grabbed Shadow's hand, Lucy held Naruto's and Misto picked up Carly bridal style and they all ran but Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles appeared in front of them.

"Don't even think of leaving with Carly, Naruto and Shadow." EC said.

Then, Evil Shadow snuck up behind Misto and knocked him out with his fist. Carly fell in front of Evil Shadow, who grabbed her and ran off with EC.

"Senorita!!" Eduardo cried, running after her but Evil Knuckles began to fight him.

--

Evil Cmara was on top of the castle with Evil Shadow and Carly. ES threw her to the ground and EC kicked and stepped on her until Carly was covered with bruises, scratches and cuts. Evil Cmara then picked her up and placed her against the wall. She leaned closely as Carly struggled.

"Now you'll have to deal with me." EC said, "And all the powers of evil…"

Evil Cmara stepped back and black mist surrounded her as she turned into a 40-feet monstrous black wolf. Wilt, Eduardo, Erin, Alyssa, Naruto, Shadow, Lucy, Misto and the Furious Six are now on the roof.

Carly summoned her whip and stood up weakly. She raced toward EC, but fire came out and she blocked herself. Carly then jumped to the tower pole as EC snapped her jaws at her. Carly almost slipped off. Wilt, Eduardo, Erin, Alyssa, Naruto, Shadow and the Furious Six gasp and glare at EC.

"_**There's no stopping me." **_EC said in a low hissing voice. _**"I have powers of dark magic and wolves, you can never stop me…"**_

Carly then sighed and touched her Triforce necklace as it glowed a white light. She stared at EC with her eyes full brownish green like an anime person hypnotized. _"I know now… the power of light against the dark will make me stronger… the power of friendship, family and love will forever stop you…"_

She then rose into mid air and her Triforce necklace burst with glowing colors as she changed into a new form. She grew huge silver glittering angel wings, her hair broke from the ponytail and grew to her feet and her glasses disappeared. Her eye changed from brown to a bright blue, still pupiless and she wore a white-strapped dress with elbow-length silver fingerless gloves with a golden hairband, a golden neck collar and bare feet. Now her whip had turned into a silver sword with a mint-green heart on the blade. She was now… _Carly the Angel BFFL. _(A.N: This form might appear in my parody, "Saladdin and the girls of BFFLs")

"_Prepare to meet what might seem your fate." _Carly whispered in a echoing voice as she speared her wings out and flew towards EC and swiped her sword at EC's head and it then turned into a Keyblade, which had a heart shaped handle and a red rose key chain at the end and blasted electricity mixed with fire and hearts at EC, making her scream in pain.

After that, Evil Cmara and Carly slowly fall to the ground, changing back into their normal forms. Eduardo grabbed Carly in his arms and EC hit the ground.

"She may have won this war and battle, but I will be back… for all of you…" EC growled. Then every Anti-Toon, including Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles disappeared. As they did, Evil Cmara and Evil Knuckles began to kiss again. The castle then collapse but everyone was already out.

"We did it, Amigo." Eduardo smiled, putting Carly on the ground. "Senorita?" but she still didn't move. Eduardo began to look horrified. He shook her a little, but still no sign of life. He hugged her sadly.

"_Oh no… you don't think she's…?" _Erin asked in shock.

"That isn't okay." Wilt said sadly.

"No, Carly!" Naruto cried and he ran up to Carly and hugged her close. "I can't loose her again like I once lost Hinata! They were both my friends! _Cmara-chan…" _

Shrek, Misto, Patrick and the heroes look sad while Lucy, Erin, Alyssa and some of the girls were crying. Then Wilt, Erin, Alyssa and Shadow hugged Carly too. Naruto looked at Carly's face full of cuts and bruises. Then he went closer to her and kissed her on the lips.

Then, she glowed a reddish white light and rose into mid air. The heroes looked amazed, then another person came out of Carly like a ghost.

"_Naruto." _She said.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Carly-chan will be alright." Hinata said, "She'll be with you everytime when you think about me."

Then, Hinata circled around Carly and everything went white in the background. Then, Hinata hugged Carly, which she went inside to heal her. Everything went clear as Carly fell from the sky. She was back in her angel she used to fight EC. Naruto grabbed her. Carly slowly awoke and saw him.

"N-N… Naruto…?" Carly asked softly.

"Carly…" Naruto said.

Carly then stood up, took Naruto's hands and they kissed, as Hinata's image appeared over Carly. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Naruto looks at Carly with Hinata's face over her.

"Naruto…" Carly and Hinata said together, _"I love you."_

"_I love you too." _Naruto replied.

Then, Carly went back into her normal form. Everyone cheered and ran to them. Wilt, Eduardo, Erin, Alyssa, and Shadow hugged Carly. Everyone was now happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The celebration and goodbyes

**Chapter 12: **_The celebration and goodbyes_

At Beast's castle, everyone was celebrating Carly and everyone for what they did. Carly was in a baby-blue halter dress when she and Shadow began to dance and sing on a stage. (A.N: the song is _'Si Esto Fuese Realidad'_. No idea what language it's in, but I've loved it for a long time now. Just look up the song's name on if you want to listen to it, it's really cool.)

Carly: **Me gusta imaginar ke seria si esto**

**Fuese realidad me gusta imaginar**

**Que aqui tu estas junto a mi**

**Y pasamos el tiempo haciendonos reir**

**Uoh uooooh**

(As Carly danced to the music, Shadow takes a turn to sing)

Shadow: **La gente no entiende que yo Te veo**

Y Te puedo hasta a oler

**Siempre ke kiera tal vez**

**Puede ke tengan razon pero**

Nunk han sentido lo ke ahora

**Siento yo**

**Uoh uooooh**

(Then, Carly and Shadow began to sing together as they made a couple of poses)

Carly and Shadow: **Kedate kedate tan solo una noche**

**Siempre acompaname donde esta y**

**Cuidamee ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh, ouhhh**

(Everyone began dancing as Carly and Shadow continued singing together)

Carly: **No te paro de pensar kiero**

**Disfrustarte hasta el final**

Shadow: **Se que tu no eres real**

**No me importa solo **

**Me basta sonar**

Carly and Shadow: **Kedate kedate tan solo una noche**

**Siempre acompaname donde esta y**

**Cuidamee ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh, ouhhh**

**Kedate kedate tan solo una noche**

**Siempre acompaname donde esta y**

**Cuidamee ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh, ouhhh…**

--

After the celebration, Carly, Wilt, Eduardo,Naruto, Shadow, Shrek and the others are at the top of a hill with Shadow and Beast.

"Well… this is goodbye, isn't it?" Carly said.

"Yeah." Shrek said.

Carly got down on her knees and hugged Shadow. Wilt, Eduardo, Erin, Alyssa and Beast smiled at this. They hugged like Lilo and Stitch did.

"I'll miss you, Shadow-san." Carly said sadly.

"I'll miss you too." Shadow said.

"I'll be back to visit sometime soon." Carly smiled as Shadow with Leroy walked back to his father and they left. Then they waved goodbye. Shrek, Lucy, Misto, Patrick, Donkey, Puss and Lucy look at Carly and her friends/family.

"Bye, little sister. I'll see you back at home." Lucy said, hugging Carly and she left. Carly then looks at a pink seashell with a silver chain that Lucy gave her.

"Adios, Senorita." Puss said as he and Donkey gave her a high-five and left while they waved. Then, Misto and Patrick left with waves of goodbye too.

"Well, Cmara, I guess I should go too." Shrek began to follow Donkey and Puss, but Carly grabbed his arm.

"I will see you again, right?" Carly asked.

"Of course!" Shrek grinned.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Then Carly gave him a hug and he did too. He took her hand and placed a heart shaped charm in her hand and closed it.

"Keep this." Shrek said. "See ya, Carly. I'll be sure to see you again."

He walked off and they waved goodbye to each other. Carly, Naruto, Erin, Alyssa, Wilt and Eduardo walked back to Foster's. When they got back, Naruto picked Carly up bridal-style and he leaped upward. The others below smiled as they flew through the sky as the moon came up with Naruto and Carly with Hinata's image over her kissing, ending our story.


End file.
